This invention is an improvement over my copending application Ser. No. 603,788 filed Aug. 11, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,045. As such, it is directed to a hinge of the type permitting a limited relative angular separation between the plates thereof, and in which no separate hinge pin is used to assemble or to hold such plates in operative position. Such hinges, although of general utility, have special application in the interconnection and support and backing of an easel-type picture frame. Accordingly, they are generally referred to as easel hinges.
My above referred to application discloses a highly desirable easel hinge construction in which inner and outer hinge plates, both having curled barrels, are assembled for relative rotational movement with respect to each other. The barrel of the outer plate is of relatively open configuration so as to permit the more closed configured inner barrel to be assembled therewith by means of a relative longitudinal positioning movement. While of simple construction and readily formable by automatic machinery, the relatively open configuration of the outer hinge barrel permits, under some circumstances, as when the respective plates are forcibly pressed apart beyond their predetermined limit, the forced removal of the inner barrel from its enveloping position within the outer barrel through the relatively open slot which exists in the latter, such slot being necessary to permit the angular separation of the respective hinge plates. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide a construction having the attributes of the above discussed easel hinge construction, that is, of simple, low cost construction and which can be readily made and assembled on automatic machinery, but which additionally will not permit a relative separation of the hinge plates by the forced passage of the inner barrel through the opening provided in the outer barrel when such plates are subjected to heavy opening forces.